


Being Nice Pays Off?

by lunapillie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythical Creatures, Fluff, Hyuck is a broke college kid, M/M, Selkie! Mark, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapillie/pseuds/lunapillie
Summary: Donghyuck decides to do a nice deed for once and the results of it are certainly not what he was expecting.orMark is a Selkie and Hyuck gives him his coat back, meaning they’re stuck together.





	Being Nice Pays Off?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by user soft_forchannie on Twitter. 
> 
> Based off of this [prompt.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a56016c4c0a61156e1e3fcb0d9d6c4cc/d94a1e7feb441f76-57/s640x960/92280d0537014802273b63b9858712cc93f06cd2.jpg)

Having no job as a college student and living off of the small bit of money your parents send you every month is a hard way to live. 

Which led to Donghyuck walking through the nearby shopping plazas to decide if he was going to have cheap, shitty takeout again or go into the nearest market and stock up on instant ramen. And as much as he usually loved those two things, his stomach churned at the thought, it’s what he’s had ever since he came back from break. 

He would literally kill a man to have just one home cooked meal that included meat that wasn’t deep fried or frozen in a freezer for who knows how long. 

“Maybe I could splurge and get instant microwavable mashed potatoes?” Donghyuck muttered to himself, mentally counting how much was on his card again. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, face towards the sky and getting immediately warmed by the sun that decided to show up today and make it incredibly hot. He had parked himself near the wall of some restaurant to stay cool, but it seemed the sun followed him to his former safe haven. 

As he was standing there with his eyes closed, he felt a small breeze hit him as someone sped past him, and normally he wouldn't have even bothered looking at who it was if it wasn’t for something heavy simultaneously hitting his feet. 

Looking down, he saw a mound of dark brown fur curled up on his feet, causing him to jump back into the grimey wall behind him, “What the fuck!”

Gingerly, he reached a hand out to poke at the lump, and when it didn’t move or try to bite him, he picked it up. 

“Oh,” as he shook it out and it took form, it was clearly an odd shaped long fur coat, and he felt really stupid for being scared. 

This thing looked like it was made of actual animal fur, it was short haired but incredibly soft to the touch. Whoever owed this thing was probably rich as fuck. 

…rich.

“Shit the owner!” Donghyuck had been so caught up in stroking the coat that he even forgot that it belonged to somebody, somebody that could possibly be who knows where by now. 

Guess, dinner was going to have to wait this time. Maybe if he finds this rich person he can get a sugar daddy or sugar mommy out of this, or at the very least karma will be kind to him and drop more money magically in front of him. 

And honestly if he can’t find them then he gets a sweet (actually kind of gaudy but that was perfect for him) fur coat out of this whole dilemma. 

Tossing the thing over his shoulder, he started walking in the direction he assumed the owner went towards. And it didn’t take long to find someone who was looking slightly panicked and checking the ground. 

This guy didn’t look like someone who would own a fur coat, he was expecting some old ass person honestly. That’s the demographic for shit like this right?

Anyway the man in front of him, honestly looked around his own age which was a bummer because he was broke and most people his age were also broke. Though he was holding out hope because he couldn’t really see him in detail from this distance. 

Time for a test. 

Quickly hiding the coat behind him, he sauntered up to the distressed man, “Hey, did you lose something?”

Now, being closer he could see that this guy was attractive as hell with his dark hair (that almost matched the color of the fur coat) and big round eyes. Even if he wasn’t rich, Donghyuck would consider it a win if he could get his number. 

“Huh?” The stranger snapped his head up to see who was talking to him, and gave a sheepish smile, “Um, yeah. My coat? It’s furry and brown…”

Well that certainly was the description of the jacket he was holding, but it was also damn weird to be wearing something so heavy in weather like this. Some people are that dedicated to the aesthetic, wow. 

A large grin slid onto the college student’s face, feeling like a grade A superhero for the deed he was about to do, “Oh like this?” He presented his find, wiggling it around. 

The other’s eyes widened at the sight, making them somehow even bigger than before and he was nodding quickly. 

“Here, let me put it on you!” Hyuck stepped just a bit closer and wrapped his arms around the man so he could drape the coat over his shoulders. 

God he was getting so many brownie points right now. He saved the day ** _and_ ** he looked like a gentleman, if this guy doesn’t fall for him then it’s his loss because he’s really the whole reason package. 

He expected words of thanks but he was just continuing to get stared at, though instead of surprise it was shock and _ something else_. 

It was sort of awkward to not get anything in response, so he just cleared his throat and said whatever came to mind, “Uh, you’re welcome? Anyway I gotta get back to my dorm room. I’ve got like...homework?” 

Donghyuck made some random gestures before just walking away, it was only when he was ten or so feet away that he forgot to even ask for a number. Or even introduce himself! All that hard work for nothing, all of it going to waste. 

He’s definitely going to have to rant to someone about this situation. Not Renjun though, he’ll just laugh at him. Not Jaemin either because he’s a blabbermouth. Maybe Jeno then? 

——

“You’re a dumbass and a fool.”

Donghyuck threw his hands up in exasperation, “This is why I didn’t want to tell you!”

They were currently at the local cafe on campus, even though this was originally supposed to be a study session at the library but because Donghyuck kept whining and crying about needing caffeine to cope with his loss of a potential boyfriend, they came here instead. Of course their books and other materials have stayed firmly in their bags as they have just been gossiping the entire time. Which was honestly how most of their study dates went, reason number one why they were few and far between. And because they were already ranting about this and that, they got to Hyuck’s issue that occurred the other day pretty quickly. 

Renjun shrugged, “Listen, you did a good thing. Can’t that be enough for you?”

“I mean, I guess…”

Sulking, the younger rolled his eyes and sipped on his iced coffee, leaning back in his chair and effectively ignoring his friend. Who really didn’t seem to care as he just went on his phone to surf whatever app he was on. 

They sat there like that for about five more minutes before Renjun perked up and quickly began collecting his belongings. 

“Listen I know we were going to study but, I have to go do some stuff.”

“Oh yeah sure, we all know that’s code word for doing nasty shit with your boyfriend,” Donghyuck spat back, though it wasn’t in actual anger, just him being overly dramatic. 

“Yup, you caught me,” The Chinese boy watched his friend sigh loudly and rest his head on the table, drawing circles on the surface with his fingertip, “Oh stop being such a baby, here’s five dollars to buy yourself a muffin or something.”

Renjun huffed in amusement, pulling out his wallet and flicking the folded up bill at his friend. This was a common occurrence between the two, and unlike Hyuck, Renjun actually had a job and could afford to give his friends a few bucks for sweet treats. Sure it was at a grocery store being a cashier but it was better than nothing, and it was way better than going into shock from ingesting so much sodium with ramen. 

As he finished swinging his backpack on, and shoving his phone and wallet back into his pockets, he patted Donghyuck on the head on his way out. 

Other than feeling a little abandoned and lonely, Hyuck was fine and he earned some pity money, “Alright, parties over. We’re gonna get our snack and then go to the library and do homework. Fuck boys who needs ‘em!”

How can you mourn the loss of someone who was never yours anyway?

Standing, he snatched the five dollars, preparing to get that chocolate chip muffin he wanted because he deserved it. Just as he was turning around, there was a hand on his shoulder that caused him to freeze.

“Uh, sorry I-”

The voice was slightly familiar, and Donghyuck whipped around because fuck keeping up with the suspense. To his own utter surprise, he was standing face to face with hot but weird fur coat guy from the other day who’s name he doesn’t know and should probably ask. This time he was again holding the jacket from earlier, though he looked like he had a firm grip on it. 

“It’s you?” 

The dark haired boy nodded, a grin plastered on his face replaced the owlish look he had yesterday, “Yeah! I’m Mark, I’ve been looking for you all day! I want to give you something.”

“I’m Donghyuck...you’ve been looking for me?” More importantly, he wanted to give him a gift? A giddy feeling overtook him and he looked at the other expectedly. 

“Mmhm, you look young so I assumed you’d be a college student. Plus this is a popular spot so I was hoping to catch you here,” Mark explained, though he wasn’t looking at him, instead he was searching through his pockets for something. 

“You look young too, are you a college kid?” Hyuck asked. 

Though he didn’t get an answer because soon he was being presented with a ring, very much the kind used for- 

“Wait- hold on- isn’t this an engagement ring?!” He whisper shouted, very much aware that they were in a public place. 

“Um yeah? I know humans-”

“_Humans?_”

Mark narrowed his eyes in confusion, but swiftly snapped the ring box shut and slid into the seat Renjun was previously sitting in and gesturing Donghyuck to sit back in his. 

He leaned closer, elbows on the table and whispered, “I’m a selkie, I...thought you knew and that’s why you gave me my coat like you did. You gave it to me and so now we’re-”

“I-I was just trying to be nice! Just hold on just a second!”

A phone was pulled out and quickly typed into, and read for a few minutes and then immediately slammed down in shock. 

“You’re a seal man?!” Hyuck nearly shouts, absolutely flabbergasted, “And we’re married now? Listen you’re really hot but I’m too young to be married, I’m only twenty.” 

“I mean, by technicalities yes we are. It’s tradition, you gave me my coat back so we’re basically married,” Mark continued, though he looks slightly flustered, “We don’t have to make it official yet, maybe we could just get to know each other?”

This sounded much more reasonable than getting hitched to a random stranger who claimed to be some mythical creature. 

“Okay yeah, let’s do that. I have _ a lot _ of questions for you.”

——

“Alright so, can you actually turn into a seal?” Donghyuck asked for the millionth time. 

“I can, but like I’ve told you before it takes a lot more effort nowadays to change forms than it used to. Especially since there’s not a lot of water here so my body isn’t used to it.”

The human hummed and nodded before reaching over and petting the fur that was resting on the table, “And what happens if I wear the jacket?”

“I don’t think anything will happen honestly.”

This has been a Selkie Q & A for the past hour and somehow Mark hadn’t gotten annoyed at the large amount of questions Donghyuck had to offer. Patience was a good quality to have because the younger man loved to test people on how good their’s were. 

“Okay I think I have just one more question for now.”

Anyone could see just how relieved Mark was to hear that when his body slumped down just slightly in his chair, it made Hyuck want to laugh. 

“Alright shoot,” The Selkie shifted, trying to get more comfortable, but it was difficult seeing as his butt was practically numb from being in one spot for so long. 

“Do you actually think I’m cute or are you just doing all of this because you think you have to because of your ritual-” 

“Tradition.”

“_Tradition _thing.”

Red crept up Mark’s face, causing the tips of his ears and his cheeks to redden, “Well it's partly tradition, because you must be a good person if you wanted to help me. You could’ve easily sold that coat and made some money off of it but you didn’t, that’s enough to make me want to pursue you and get to know you more.” 

He cleared his throat. 

“And I think you’re very cute and attractive but that’s just a bonus to your personality.”

It was the human’s turn to flush, but he did his best to play it cool by crossing his arms over his chest and leaning in chair, “Well Mark you sure do know how to make a guy feel special. I’m really digging you, so I wouldn’t mind giving you my number and we can hangout some more~”

“Yeah? That would be great! Uh, here!” Again he was scrambling to grab his phone out of his pocket, quickly unlocking it and handing it over. 

The number was swiftly placed in, a nice selfie put as his contact picture, and a cute nickname of “_Hyuckie_ 😇💕” to match. 

As he handed the device back, there was a mischievous smile on Donghyuck’s face and Mark was _ almost _concerned with what he was going to say. 

“Play your cards right and maybe I’ll think about marrying you. But not until way after I graduate of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, lmk what you thought and smash that kudos button 💕
> 
> find me on:  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/lunapillie)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/lunapillie)  



End file.
